Boliviaball
Boliviaball is countryball that represents Bolivia. It is located in the central part of South America and is known for being a landlocked country. It once had sea, but evil Chileworm stole it. Personality Boliviaball is known for his extreme distrust of his neighbors. However, if neighbors know him well, they would realize that he a very good friend who can offer great pleasures and sensations. USAball often confuses Tajikistanball for Boliviaball. Geography The geography of Bolivia is unique among the nations of South America. Bolivia is one of two landlocked countries on the whole Americas, and it's more rural than urban. The main features of Bolivia's geography include the Altiplano, a highland plateau of the Andes and navigable lake on Earth (shared with Peruball). The most prominent feature of the Altiplano is the large lake at its northern end, Lake Titicaca. At 3,811 m (12,503 ft) above sea level, it is the highest commercially navigable body of water in the world. With a surface area of 9,064 km² (3,500 sq mi), the lake is larger than Puerto Ricoball and is South America's second largest lake by surface area. Lake Titicaca is also deep, about 370 m (1,214 ft) at its deepest, but with an average depth of 215 m (705 ft); its volume of water is large enough to maintain a constant temperature of 10 °C (50 °F). The lake actually moderates the climate for a considerable distance around it, making crops of maize and wheat possible in sheltered areas. Lake Titicaca drains southward through the slow-moving, reed-filled Desaguadero River to Lake Poopó. In contrast to the freshwater Lake Titicaca, Lake Poopó is salty yet shallow, with depths seldom more than four metres. Relationships Virtually no one sympathizes with Boliviaball and the reciprocal is true, but there are some exceptions such as Polandball and Paraguayball. Boliviaball used to be friends with Peruball but after betraying Peruball, leaving him all alone to fight Chileball, they are no longer friends. There are some disagreements mainly with Chileball, but the main reason is that they do not allow them to have free access to the sea to export their products. Without sea, Chile will just be Hile! (Chile: C is of mine bolivia! For example... Aside from fighting one another in multiple wars, during the Cold War, Bolivia was a communist dictatorship, and highly anti-western. Chile, on the under hand, was under the brutal dictatorship of the Pinochet regime, which extremely anti-communist and pro-western. But that's just one example. Other than sea, Bolivia has disagreements with Perubal over Purus since 1902, Brazil over Acreball since 1903 and then Argentinaball over Formosaball since 1889 One of his best friends is Ethiopiaball AKA a no coast friend as well. They get along with by Being both on almost same personalities. Crazy, Weird, Angry to Somaliaworm, Chileworm and More. Also one of the most isolated countries! On their continent. Comics Polandball_Bolivia_Map.png Q2QibNB.png WZYlGlb.png 28bw7iw2298x.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Bolivian_navy.png|Bolivia has navy, but has no coastline *Singtime with Bolivia *The day Bolivia can finally into sea es:Boliviaball pt:Boliviaball ru:Боливия Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Boliviaball Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:Tropical Category:Communist Category:Drugs Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Christian Lovers Category:Multiethnic Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Aymara Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Andes mountains Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Worm Remover Category:Armendian Category:Poor Category:Former Countryball with acces of sea Category:Countryballs holding weapon Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Desert Category:Latin Category:Sparse Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russian lovers Category:Ring of fire